Magnetic Pull one shot
by cheerlove
Summary: HOT, passionate , UNDENIABLE ATTRACTION is what's drawing Trey to the sexy Ava. Even though she's trying to get away from the walking sex-on-legs, kinky encounters are inevitable... PS: contains hot sex :) (not an actual VD story, but could be Damon and Elena in Season 1 )


Trey

I'm gorgeously tall. 6'4 . I have striking olive green eyes and am well-built. A lot of girls have told me, I have eyelashes to die for, following I'm popular with the girls...like really popular by them, if you know what I mean. And also among the guys I'm popular... I mean who wouldn't like a star quarterback, who throws mind-blowing parties every month. Yup, I rock! Every morning I wake up, look into the mirror, and grin because I just love my life. Nothing could shatter my ego, until she came along. Ava.

She walked into class on tuesday morning during math , at first I noted her as the new girl, then I saw her beautiful face and thought, my possibly new chick. I was already getting bored with my blonde toy Britney.

So at break, I put on my irresistible cocky- flirty grin and walk up to her. ,Hey gorgeous.' I say in that husky voice of mine, all girls love and she looks up at me, not looking as surprised as I expected her to be. She blinks at me twice. ,The name's Trey Vincent. If you should know anyone around here...it should be me.' I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She should be melting inside my by now, that the hot guy of the school was talking to her on her first day...

And then the unbelievable happens. She turns her gaze from me..to her notebook! ,Em hello..I'm talking to you, in case you haven't noticed!' I tap her shoulder. ,And I'm ignoring you in case you hadn't noticed.' She mimics my tone and snaps my hand off her shoulder, like it's an annoying bug. My eyebrow goes up. ,Ok..nice way to make new friends.' I toy with her and pull on a strand of her hair. ,Who said I wanted to be friends with you?'' She looks at me and I'm taken aback by how somebody who barely knows me , can be so unfriendly to me. ,Er..cause everybody wants to be my friend.' I say in a low voice. ,Unless you wanna be more.' I bring my face close to hers...that's the point when girls start getting nervous. I open my mouth slightly and her eyes drop to my lips. ,I bet you wanna kiss me now..' I tease her, looking her deep into the eyes. I'd have her by the weekend. ,You know what I want?' She says in a seductive voice. And I can feel her breath on my lips. Maybe I'd have her by tonight. ,I want you...' She strokes my cheek. ,To fuck off!.' She says and pushes me back. I stumble back a little. Oh my goodness, she'd made me look rejected in public, I have to play it down. ,Oh are you playing hard to get? Is that the way you like to flirt?' I pull on her ponytail. ,Stop touching me.' She tries to yank my hand off her hair.

,What's going on in here?' My on and off girlfriend Britney sashays in and I roll my eyes. She sees how close I'm standing with the new girl and starts assuming. ,Trey seriously? You're flirting with yet another girl?.' Her blonde locks bounce as her temper rises. ,Er..I flirt with a lot of girls.' I say innocently..it's not like she hadn't known before. I'm a player, that's why she likes me.

,And what?' I'm supposed to stand by and watch? Who is she?' Britney asks definitely out for a drama scene. ,I'd have found out, if you hadn't so rudely interrupted.' I say nonchalantly with a slice of attitude and shrug my shoulders. ,You know what? It's over..fuck off!' She says taking her seat next to her bestie and miss bitchy no.2 Melisa. Why was everybody giving me the fuck-off today?

,I can't fuck off..I have English class in here.' I say to her and turn back to new girl. ,Looks like, we can have our first date tonight.' I say to her with a grin and she's about to give some I bet not-so-nice remark when the teacher comes in and I promise her we'll chat more later.

Ava

I was already loaded to start a new school, in a new country, in the middle of the year, away from everybody and everything I know, just because my dad had gotten a promotion on his job, and then this prick starts hitting on me, probably just seeing a trophy in me, like my stupid ex-boyfriend who had cheated on me, just because I wouldn't give it up for him. I was so done with guys like Trey.

I shut my locker after taking my chem-books out and his face appears. ,Let's pick up where we left off.' He says and invades my personal space by backing me up against the next locker. ,My sources say your name's Ava...so Ava..movie, dinner, hot make-out session?' It's your call.' He says and wiggles those stupid eyebrows again. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't hot and attractive and didn't get my pulse rising. ,I know you want to.' He sings noticing my hesitation. ,You want me.' He whispers against my ear. Classmates passing by give us an amusing/gossiping look. I hope this wasn' t going to make my high school reputation.

,Seriously..is this how it's gonna be like, you hitting on me til you get bored and then search for another toy?' I ask him and bash my eyelashes purposely to underline how ridiculous this chat is. ,Hmm...' He stands up straight. ,I wouldn't say until I get bored..but who knows..maybe you're the ONE...the love of my life..the one I can't live without.' He swoons dramatically, and I can't help but chuckle.

,Too bad, I already have a boyfriend.' I lie referring to my ex-boyfriend. ,What's his name?' He follows me as I walk to chem-class. ,Loren.'

,Age?' ,19.' ,Do you love him?' ,None of your fucking business. Why are you even following me?' I turn back to him. ,Because there's chemistry between us.' He puts an arm around me and points to the chem-lab. ,What a lame joke.' I say and want to wiggle out of his embrace. ,You have such sweet cheeks..I bet they're soft.' He says like a grandfather talking to his grandchild. I'm still wiggling out of his embrace when he aims a loud smooch on my cheek, but I turn my head to smirk at him, when the smooch lands on my lips.

Recognition hits and desire sparks.

Trey

Just standing there, staring into her golden eyes, suddenly had an intense effect on me. I got all heated up inside. I wish we were alone and I wish we were in my bedroom...the chem-lab table would do too..if she didn't mind others watching. At first my intentions with her were a little kinky, but now, definitely not so pure anymore.

All of a sudden, there was this energy laden tension between us, radiating from us. Our classmates had noticed the awkward kiss and waited for more. Everybody loved something good to gossip about. They expected two reactions from Ava. Either to blush and swoon about me all oh-my-gosh-he-kissed-me-I-think-I-love him or be like that-fucking-bastard and slap me, which Ava was more likely to do. But nobody expected the silent stare-down.

,Are you two getting in or out?' Mr Foxy, the chem-teacher, breaks me out of the spell. ,I definitely want to get in.' I say, green eyes penetrating gold ones. I shift my gaze and she walks towards her seat and I still feel the magnetic pull , drawing me to her.

Ava

I was still recovering from my what-the-fuck moment with Trey in the girls bathroom, redoing my hair that he had messed up by pulling on my ponytail, when Britney stomps in. If stares could kill.. ,Who do you think you are?' She snarls, her blue eyes piercing my soul. ,You think, you can just walk in here and steal my boyfriend from me, huh?' She bitches around. I recall she was the one who broke up but never mind... ,I didn't steal anyone, he's the one who's been hitting on me all day, so stop being a bitch towards me.' I say and pass her, not giving her the pleasure to intimidate me. I so wouldn't let my high school life be dictated by her.

At PE, I run five tracks with the girls when I suddenly hear my name. ,Yo, Ava.' I turn my head just to see Trey standing there, at the other side of the fence, where the guys had PE, slowly dancing and taking his shirt off and whisking it in the air, performing a striptease. I shake my head while the other girls giggle. I couldn't help but notice, how firm his chest and abdomen were. I could feel myself heating up inside. I didn't like him as a person, but the attraction I felt for him was sinfully dangerous.

No matter what, we definitely shouldn't be alone together. By the way, he's been looking at me all day especially since the chem-lab incident, hell the way I couldn't keep my eyes off his body right now, showed me that things wouldn't stay...innocent..between us if we were to be all alone...especially at night..in a bedroom. Bad things always happened at night.

My last lesson for the day was literature. The class was doing poetry. At the beginning of every lesson, fifteen minutes were given to the students to write poems, be inspired and creative, and then some could read their poems out. Trey raised his hand. ,This poem is dedicated to Ava.' He announced and I rubbed my temples in bad foreboding.

,Beloved Ava, your beauty is so bright,

I'd give a lot to spend with you a night,

You don't know how much you spark my heavenly desire

but as for right now, you set my loins on fire.'

So, there was this awkward silence for a moment after that. It would have been sweet and romantic, if it was a poem of love, which it wasn't.

,Roses are red,

violets are blue,

in response to your poem,

I can only say fuck you!'

I say slightly pissed and face my notebook. All the guys go uuuh, since I'd dissed him. He stands up and walks over to my seat.

,My lips can't help but twitch

with her being such an ignorant bitch

is it because she's in PMS state,

or is it because, she hasn't been laid?'

His hands are on my table, and he smirks cockily as I kill him with my eyes. ,Gosh, I wanna slap you...big time.' I clench my jaw. ,And I wanna do unspeakable things to you. Big time.' He says as if speaking to a baby and cupping my cheeks, wiggling them.

,Do you two need a time out?' The teacher asks slightly amused by this poem showdown. ,Oh, yes please.' Trey says excited. ,No..' I say and shoot daggers at him. I surely didn't want to be alone with him. ,Mind if I sit here, honey?' He gives the girl sitting next to me such a charming and heartwarming smile, she blushes all shades of red, stutters ,of course' and hurries off, as Trey contently sits next to me. ,Must be amazing to be you...' I say not believing the girl had scurried off, just because Major Asshole had smiled at her. ,I know , right?' He laughs excitedly.

Trey

I spent most of the lesson just studying her. Her dark long and wavy hair, her flawless skin, her fine nose, cute ears, she just had the beauty of a goddess. My eyes dropped a little lower, that's when things went from cute to interesting. Apart from that sensual neck, I wanted to place slow kisses on, I noticed...ok, I'll be honest, my eyes were glued to her full chest and all those..roundings. Big solid perfect roundings.

I felt my tongue snake out and lick my lips, that's when she stopped ignoring my existence and looked at me pissed.

,For real? You're checking out my boobs, while I'm sitting right next to you? Have you no shame or manners?' She hissed quietly as the teacher kept babbling about Goethe. I still can't pry my gaze off her chest, when she violently tilts my chin up. ,I know you wanna touch me...but please be gentle.' I slowly stroke her palms, massaging it, and her eyes wide in surprise, and I can see, I had her, for a second there. ,You like this don't you?' I say and before I can get better acquainted with her hand, she yanks it away calling me a ,prick'. I wiggle my eyebrows at her cause she seems to hate it. All too soon the bell rings and she gets up, I watch her beautiful behind sashay out of the room. ,Dude, could you make it less obvious that you're checking out her ass?' Alex, the running back laughs. ,I want her to feel my stare on her.' I say and tilt my head to get the view from a different angle. ,But damn she has a..' That's when she turns around and shows me the finger and I laugh. ,I think it's love already.' I say to Alex and pack my things.

Ava

If I thought yesterday was annoying, then I was wrong, because it was just the beginning, when not tugging on my ponytail, then he was staring at me..especially my chest, and when I looked back annoyed, he'd do some perverted gesture or wiggle those stupid eyebrows or send notes with disturbing messages through the whole class, which of course everybody read, to me.

At lunch I sat there peacefully with some female classmates talking about the latest paranormal activity movie, eating my apple, when he walked up, took my hand with the apple and bit in it, looking straight into my eyes, as if I was the apple and he enjoyed biting into every bit of it. He chewed slowly, full lips opening and closing, his hungry gaze fixed on me. I know there should be nothing hot about a guy eating a fruit, but he was so.. ,Am I turning you on?' He asks dark and seductively as if we were in our own private bubble. As if he had read my mind. I wanted to give a smart remark, but those sensual lips kept me from thinking straight. I swallowed nervously. Big mistake! ,I am getting under that skin of yours, aren't I? He starts stroking my face with his warm hands. Damn, I hadn't recovered my strength to speak yet and if I didn't say something, who knows what he'd do. This felt too good, to make him stop.

,Just say the word, and I'm all yours...' He lulled me into his trap, like a predator does it's prey.

,Trey, give the poor girl a break. She's barely been here for a whole week, and you've been hitting on her numerous of times. Give her time to get used to you first.' Maggie, a pretty redhead, who was sitting at my table, says. That girl really just saved me from doing something I'd have regret.

,It's just so hard for me, you know. She's so cute and I'm so horny and there's just a few layers of cotton keeping me from getting what I want.' He sighs and looks at me as if it's a real pity that we had clothes on. ,What shocks me is that, you're not even keeping it discrete..what you wanna.. do with her.' A sandy-haired girl, I believe her name was Gina says. ,There's nothing to be discrete or ashamed about, when two people love each other...' He explains to her. ,I don't love you.' I butt in and his attention focuses on me. ,But you will, my dear, because my feelings for you are true and pure...ok,let's just say true.' He pats my cheeks and brings his lips closer and I get up. ,You're nuts.' I say and smack his hands away. ,Don't worry honey, we'll take things slowly, and when you're ready to develop the physical side of our relationship, you just let me know.' He says and I stand up and grab my bag. ,No pressure... Or maybe a little bit.' His gaze scans my body.

,My number's in your locker, call me!' He yells after me as everybody watches me leave. So embarrassing.

Trey

I want her. I've never wanted somebody this much in my life. I didn't even know why. How could I get close to her? I could throw another party, but would she come? I have to figure something out.

On the next day, I hand out flyers for my next party at the empty warehouse. I have minions in seventh grade who spread out more flyers for some money. It's a 16+ party, there's gonna be free beer and pizza, but all fancy drinks would have to be paid for. Of course there's an entree fee of ten dollars, but therefore people had a really good time. Not only my school came, but also other different schools, and even some people from other towns. ,If you show your flyers at the entrance, you'll only have to pay 8 dollars.' I say handing the flyers to my fellow classmates.

,Hey Trey, you forgot to give us flyers.' Maggie, the girl who said I was hitting too much on Ava says. She's sitting there with her group of friends, Gina, Becca and a girl with braces, I forgot her name, she didn't speak much, how am I supposed to remember her... ,I haven't forgotten.' I grin at her. ,I have an exclusive offer for you and your girls.' I motion to the girls sitting around her. ,How would you like to be picked up by a limo, pay no gate fee, have food and cocktails for free, and sit with me in my VIP booth?' I put my head in my palms, staring at her with open interest. ,Shut up, you're kidding!' She says excitedly laughing with Michelle. ,What's the catch?' The girl with the braces asks me. She looks at me suspiciously. Smart girl. ,The caaaaatch.' I drag the word out. ,The catch is you'll have to bring the golden ticket.' I say to her and she looks confused and blushes a little under my stare. ,What golden ticket?' Becca, a little naive girl, I've flirted with before asks. ,That golden ticket.' I turn her head so she faces Ava. ,Manage to bring her, and you all will have the time of your lives.' The girls turn around to face Ava who's looking at me and tapping her pencil, as if she wanted to stab me with it. ,Isn't that some kind of blackmail?' Michelle asks looking at me. ,Or human trafficking...' Brace face says, I think I don't like her. ,What can I say, if you wanna come, she's your ticket.' I say and take my seat,with Ava's murderous glare on me, I blow her a kiss, as the teacher comes in.

Ava

All of a sudden, I had four new besties, all trying to persuade me, how great Trey's party would be, what hair and make-up do would suit me best, who could lend me the sexiest dress, if I didn't have one, and who would lend me shoes. And that went on all day, with them creeping up my ass. ,Ok, ok..chill guys, I'm gonna go with you. You don't need to reason me into it anymore and you don't need to lend me anything.' I smile at them. That bastard, I'd kill him when I see him.

,Believe me, we're gonna have so much fun, Trey maybe be a dick, but his parties rock, a lot of people from everywhere come and there so many hot guys, it's like a buffet, and you get to choose.' Becca puts her arm around me, as we leave the girls lockerroom.

It's afternoon and most of the students have already gone home, except for the guys who still had football practice. I stuff my math book into my locker. I had to go see the math teacher and talk about things I had to catch up on, he'd search for someone who was willing to give me tutoring. I walk past the boys locker room, and I can feel he's in there, there's something pulling me into that room. I walk up to it, open the door and see him tying his football shoes. ,What a lovely surprise.' He doesn't even look up but knows it is me. ,You prick.' I say and he stands up straight. ,What were you thinking forcing those girls to make me come, just so they could come?' I fold my hands in front of my chest. ,Well..' He takes a white T-shirt out of his locker and takes his hoodie off. That body again. I swallow. ,I knew if I asked you directly, you'd say no...so I had to come up with a plan B. Ain't I brilliant?' He walks towards. ,More likely retarded.' I say and roll my eyes. ,At least that gives you a feel of what lengths I'd go to get you.' He places his hands on the door behind me, trapping me between the door and him.

Only now was I getting painfully aware, of how alone we were. The others must have gone out to the field already. He's so tall and I don't want to look him in the eye, I look at his chest. Those pecs lifting and lowering. ,Are you checking me out?' He asks in a low voice, coming closer to me, I put my hands between him and me and touch his torso. First it's a light touch, but then I press harder and explore with my hands, letting my index finger slide down between his pecs to that well-defined eight pack. ,I feel groped.' He whispers huskily into my ear and starts kissing my neck and I let my head tilt back. I feel his tongue lick my skin and I feel on fire and can't help but gasp and he pushes me even closer to him, his hands sliding down my backside, and grabbing two handful of my ass. Squeezing and massaging it, and I bit my lip. He lifts me up until I'm straddling him, his hands firm on my ass, as our lips seek out each other. Our tongues twist and twirl, he sucks on my lower lip, and I feel our hearts beating strong and fast. A low growl escaped from his throat, my hands are firmly on his back, absorbing all that warmth radiating from him. This felt so good.

,Get a room!' Someone hoots. ,No sex in the cabins, please.' Another says in an amused reprimanding tone. I jerk off Trey as quickly as I got on him and compose myself, sorting out my thoughts. ,Ugh..' I sigh and quickly get out the boys locker room. How embarrassing! Not only had I succumbed to Trey's..vibe..but had been caught in the act doing so too. I could already hear the rumours. I knew it wasn't a good idea to be alone with the guy. Stupid me...but in the back of my mind, I still enjoyed it.

Trey

There's music everywhere and a lot of young adults. I'm in the VIP Booth, with a bunch of my homies and am still waiting for that one special guest. If Alex and Ryan hadn't interrupted the other day, I swear I would have taken her right on the bench. She felt so soft and warm, and perfect in my arms. I wanted more of those kisses which made me forget about everything, I wanted to grope that ass again, mould it in my hands. I had played football with a half-boner that day.

,Dude, are you daydreamin'?' My homeboy Jackson asks, and takes one of the shots on the table, breaking me out of my reverie. ,No man..just waitin' on this girl.' I say to him and lean back on my big boss sofa. ,She comin' tonight?' He asks as he checks out a girl from afar. ,Hope so.' I say and I barely finish my words, when Ava is escorted in with the rest of the girls. She's wearing a short pink dress, black heels, and her hairs is super straight. She looks around and spots me and then looks away.

Yesterday, there had been rumours about me and her having sex in the boys locker room, I had neither denied nor spurt it on, but had just grinned, so people believed we had done it, and she gave me the silent treatment, denying anything ,anybody said. The girls help themselves to shots and already enjoy the exclusives of being VIP.

Ava sits next to one of my boys, and looks around, I shush Nate away and sit next to Ava. ,How you liking the party so far?' I lean extra into her so she can hear me. ,I just arrived, give me a minute to take it all in.' She says smirking at me. ,Okay..good..I gotta say, you look very ..tempting tonight.' I say and my eyes wander from her chest to those legs, I wanted wrapped around my head. ,A girl always wants to hear that kind of compliment.' I don't know if she means it sarcastically or not. ,About the other day...' I stroke her arm. ,I have a backroom here, if you wanna finish what we started.' I whisper into her ear and she chuckles.

,Look at you..all horny, you can't even think straight. All you want ,is to get into my panties...but guess what, I don't give it up easily like that...especially not to guys like you. You're gonna have to work hard for it.' She says to me and my eyes just see her pink lips move. ,Anything..' I say and I mean it, I'd do anything to have her. ,Anything, you want.' I hope she can't hear the desperation in my voice. , Hmm...first of all, you're gonna take me out on a proper date.' She plays with my ear. ,You're going to take me out for dinner.' Her index finger slides across my cheek. ,Then..we're going to do something fun and romantic and you're going to treat me like a real lady... and maybe, just maybe..at the end of the night, you might get rewarded, depends on my mood. ' Her lips touch my cheek. ,Done.' I promise her even though she was probably just leading me on. I want to kiss her, I lean in, but she leans back and shakes her head with a smile. ,Just not today, loverboy.' She strokes my chin and gets up, and I follow the curve of her booty. Mmh, my goodness, I think I'd kidnap her at some point. ,Ladies, let's go dance.' She says to Gina and the others as they head out to the dancefloor.

I wait exactly thirty agonizing minutes, before I cut into them dancing. I make sure a few of my guys occupy the other girls, so that she will have to dance with me. I dance close to her, bodies pressed against each other, my erection digging into her butt. I start kissing her neck on the dancefloor and she turns around and looks into my eyes. Both our eyes are full with desire and something even darker. Why was this girl playing with fire?

Ava

I knew he wanted me, and never have I felt so much power over a guy before, it was really amusing. After dancing until we're sweaty, and he looked like he was ready to do me, right there on the dance floor, I go back to the VIP area for pizza, and the whole time, his stare is fixed on me, I even imagined his eyes gleaming red for a second..or was is the club lighting?

,Are you two dating?' A female friend of Trey's asks, when noticing the vibe between us. ,No.' I say and cross my legs. ,He's got it bad for you.' She says looking between me and Trey. ,I know.' I grin and really enjoy the night.

The next week was all about Trey trying to wow me. Sending flowers and gifts to my house, getting my mom all worried, about me having a potential boyfriend, and troubles that came with boyfriends. I'd had the talk with her three times ever since I got together with Loren, she put me straight on the pill wanting no unwanted surprises. The gifts started out as chocolate and bracelets, but then turned into expensive necklaces and earrings and then even a car, (that's when my mom got worried) then dresses and bags from Gucci, Prada and what not (I had to return all the stuff).

It was saturday night when there was a knock on my door, my mom opened and found Trey, in a tux with roses, waiting to take me out. ,We're just gonna have some dinner, Mam.' He said all gentlemanly but my young mom, didn't trust one bit of it. ,Have you taken your pill today?' She whispers right before I walk out the door. ,Yes mom.' I whisper back, totally embarrassed. She knew guys like Loren and Trey didn't come without sex.

Trey opens the door for me, all gentlemanly, and I have to say I don't trust the peace either. ,No perverted comment or gesture today?' I ask him, as he pulls out of my driveway. ,Maybe later.' His eyes scan me from head to toe, and I can see he's reserved for now, the explosion would come later.

,Which restaurant are we going to, and please don't say Mcdonalds..' I cross my legs and his gaze scan my thighs. Maybe I'd make a game out of it, crossing and uncrossing my legs, just to make him nervous. ,Wait and see.' He says and thirty minutes later we pull into a modern house. ,This is not a restaurant.' I observe. ,This is my house.' He says and takes my hand, leading me into it. ,I cooked for you.' He says and I can't help but grin, about the absurd idea of him cooking, as he takes me to his backyard. He has set a little garden restaurant scene together, a small table with a candle and flowers, and a beautiful garden, classic music in the background, and lanterns everywhere. We sit down, he even pulls the chair back for me and starts with an appetizer, baguettes with cheese and ham and tomato sauce, the main menu is a steaming and mouthwatering lasagna, which he claims on cooking himself, it tastes wonderful, so I don't believe it, and as desert, fried bananas with chocolate sauce. ,Wasn't that better than any restaurant could have done?' He asks me after wiping his mouth.

,Six stars out of ten.' I judge and cross my legs again. ,By the way, you ate, I'd say at least nine out of ten.' He smirks at me and I smirk back.

,You have some chocolate sauce..' Before I can even attempt to wipe it away, he's licked it off the corner of my mouth, antagonizingly slow, and our eyes lock, he licks his lips and wants to kiss me,that electric spark hits my abdomen again, but I pull my head back. ,What's next?' I ask and sit there totally uncomfortable. ,Wait a minute.' He says and appears five minutes later and takes my hand. ,How about a thai massage, hot stones and towels, relaxing all your muscles in my spa.' He's only wearing white shorts, like the spa-people in the movies, and leads me to his bedroom. A room full of candles, and on a side table, I can see massage utensils. I must say for a guy, who wants to get a girl into his bed, he's doing this pretty smartly.

,And whose gonna perform that massage?' I ask like I don't know. ,My humble self, princess.' He hands me a white linen sheet. ,Of course, you'll have to change first.' He says matter of factly, I expected him to wiggle his eyebrows. ,Hmm..' I say and undress in the bathroom, except for my underwear, I wanted to see where this was going. ,Please lie down.' He asks me gently and I lie down on my stomach, as he puts on some music, and starts knitting my back slowly. He puts hot towels and stones on me, and I can feel myself relaxing. ,I could have access to your whole back, if I could unhook your bra.' He says and I allow him to do so wanting to feel his hands all over me. He massages my back and shoulder with a strong and firm grip, rubbing me with some tropical lotion, that is calming to the senses. He massages my legs and lower thighs, heading to my upper thighs, to the hem of my butt. ,Careful, all that lotion is making you slip.' I tease him and he chuckles. ,Want me to massage your front too?' He asks and I hook my bra, arching my back, teasing him with every second. ,If you want..but my boobs don't need massaging . Thank you.' I say in a low voice and lie on my back.

He puts a different kind of lotion of my stomach, and I have to smile waiting for his tickling fingers, but then he starts licking the liquid off my stomach and my senses burn, as arousal clouds my vision. If the air wasn't sexually laden before, it definitely was now. I close my eyes and feel his tongue, going up, licking the spot between my boobs, up to my neck, kissing it there, heading up to my lips and consuming it. A heavy make-out session explodes from there on. I wanted to touch and feel every bit of him.

Trey

The evening couldn't have gone better. Her hands sneak into my shorts, tugging on my dick. If it wasn't erect before by massaging her, it definitely was now. In one quick motion, I'm out of my shorts and I've gotten rid of the sheet covering her body. I trace kisses all over her from head to toe. I unhook her bra, and taste her boobs. I tug and suck on her nipples, enjoying having a piece of her in my mouth. I slip off her panties, and aim for the sweet kiss of paradise. I spread her legs, look at it, and am in love with it. I taste it with my tongue, licking all that sweet nectar pouring from her flower, and I can't get enough of it, it's like my lips are glued to it, sucking, while my tongue penetrates her and I feel her shiver under my touch. My dick also wants the pleasure of encountering paradise, and is more than ready to say hello. I resolve kissing her neck again, as I penetrate her, and it feels like there's thick smoke or fog in my head, blocking out everything except for her. Ava. I was inside her, where I was meant to be. Everything before her was meaningless, I hadn't found what I needed, but this right here, was where I was supposed to be. This fulfilled me, made me feel complete, like I had finally ended a long journey or ended a long quest. I usually wasn't so melodramatic, but this felt like salvation.

I was meant to be with her, to love her. ,Oh Ava, I love you.' I release in her over and over again. I was letting go of my old life, all my bad habits and problems, she was the only one that mattered. I had never taken time with a girl, like I did with her. And yes, four weeks is a long time, but she was my Ava.

Their love and lust for each other started in ancient Greece. Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love was always lonely. She was so beautiful, no man on earth met her emotional and physical standards. Beauty could be a blessing and a curse for a woman.

One day, when Aphrodite worked her love magic, on a young couple, Desiros, a son of Hades and a demi-god of lust and greed, destroyed that love, making the young couple separate, after the guy wanted more than just love from the girl.

,How dare you evil thing take this young love away?' Aphrodite asked in anger. ,I'm just doing what I do best.' He said in his playful voice and walked up to the goddess. ,My apologies, if I have upset the lovely lady.' He kissed her hand. Shyly she took her hand out of his. Only now was she noticing how handsome this demon was, the fact that his torso was bare, even made the rather loud and impulsive Aphrodite be quiet and her skin burn. ,And what a beautiful lady you are.' Desiros stroked her shoulders and Aphrodite couldn't believe a male, a son of Hades, was touching her so casually. And yet again, nobody ever touched her. ,I can feel my goddess is lonely.' His hands wandered around her neck. ,You give so much love to everyone, how come you have none?' His lips slightly brushed her skin and she gasped. ,I can give my goddess what she needs.' He nibbled her ear, embraced and kissed her.

The thing about kissing the goddess of love is, you fall in love with her, a fact about having a thing with the god of lust and greed was, you tap into his dark and sensual ways.

And that's what Trey and Ava were, Desiros and Aphrodite reincarnated.

Trey

I watched her wake up, slowly, her eyes found mine, then widened and she buried her face in the pillow. ,I bet you're embarrassed for succumbing to me.' I couldn't help but tease, I was seconds away, from yanking those sheets from her, and having my way with her again. ,Well, it would have happened eventually, of course you couldn't have resisted me and my sexappeal for long, it was meant to happen.' I could only imagine the body under those sheets. So much to leaving my old habits behind. ,Ok...so it has happened, let's forget it and never talk about it.' She semi mumbled to me and the pillow. ,I'll try not to talk about it, I won't make any promises cuz I like bragging about my sex life..but forget it? Oh, honey I can't forget, actually right now, it fells like I'm reliving the memory.' I quickly turned her around, straddled her and pinned her hands over her head. ,What do you think you're doing?' She asked, but total arousal was written in her eyes. ,I've been running hot ever since I woke up, start my day right with some good morning sex, but I thought it would be tactless to do you, while you were asleep.' He explained to her. ,Gee, how considerate of you, thanks.' She said sarcastically. ,It's my pleasure...really..it's my pleasure.' His voice become deeper and darker, as his lips kissed down her neck, his hands working on spreading her legs around him. His hands all over her body, exploring and squeezing and enjoying it.

Ava

Even if he had promised not to say anything, his gestures and looks alone told a whole different story. By now the whole school knew he wanted something from me. And that particular something was sex. I could mentally kick myself for letting him sway me last friday night, with that probably bought dinner, and the amateur massage. I was so stupid, but my body had had a mind of it's own, loved it, wanted more, appreciated it, appreciated him. The walking sex on stick slash biggest jerkface in the universe.

He walked around with a stupid white teeth grin through the hallways, telling everybody what a great weekend he had. Not only did I want to punch myself, but him too.

When I'm walking to geography class with Maggie and Gina, Trey suddenly appears behind me, grabs both of my ass cheeks giving them a big squeeze. ,What's up, sexy?' He says dropping a smooch on my chin before rushing off. ,Iwww...' I rub my cheek and shudder. ,I think he's really obsessed with you.' Gina says staring after him. ,He's only obsessed with himself.' I say as we enter class.

At lunch, I put my tray near my classmates and sit down and Trey is in a full out loud chat, with the girls sitting at the table. ,I'm just saying, you women like to be dominated and taken by men, I know it's y'all wettest dreams..and I bet I star in them..especially in yours.' His eyes quickly find mine. Why was I his favorite victim? I just shake my head and bite in my tacos. ,Are you nuts?' A girl named Hailey says. ,Not all women are like that, who put that sick idea in your head?' She said annoyed. ,So Hailey, are you saying, you don't want your man to know what he's doing, have his way with you and do it right?' He asked totally invading the girl's privacy. ,Of course not.' She said blushing red. Trey sneered. ,Then you clearly haven't met a real man yet.' ,What? Like you?' A guy butt in. ,Of course like me.' ,Arrogant bastard.' I thought to myself. ,Women like to be stretched out and be ravaged and..' He started counting. ,Don't you have any respect for the female body?' I asked him incredulously. ,Nahh..I mean it's been like this from the beginning of time, it's even written in the bible, men should dominate over the earth and over women, that's why women were created in the first place, it wasn't Eve and then Adam, it was Adam and then Eve because Adam was bored and needed somebody to play with..' He explained like he was preaching the truth. ,Does anybody wanna help me slap him?' I asked into the round and several girls raised their hands.

,I bet y'all are getting wet just by listening to my words.' He continued. ,Do you also think so of your mom?' Alex asked and everybody went uhh. ,Dude not cool...I'm sure my mom has a healthy sex life, but I'm not so much talking about women over 40, I'm talking about girls like her.' He pointed at me. ,Me?' I gasped, almost choking on my taco. ,Oh don't play innocent, I know exactly how dirty you are, if you were a stripper, your name would be dirty Avah. It's always those girls who pretend to be all-goody-two shoes, who are the baddest.' He just wouldn't stop talking nonsense. I decided to ignore him and get that taco piece which was stuck behind my upper canine. ,See...look at what she's doing right there, her tongue playing around in her mouth, I'm definitely getting the vibe of a blowjob here...' His eyes had taken on those sex-hungry slits. ,Dick, I have a taco piece stuck in my tooth!' I clarify at him and the guys staring at my mouth. ,Mmh...that's what I'd say.' He says facing his own lunch.

During history, while I'm leaning on joined tables of my small group, to discuss the role of the UK in the second world, there's suddenly this loud thud, and painful sting radiating from my butt as I gasp. Everybody in the locality had heard it. I slowly turn around to face a mischievous grinning Trey, rubbing his hands. ,That's it, I'm gonna kill you.' I say and want to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him hard, when he blocks my hands in the air, manages to grab my head in the few seconds, and kisses me. Not short, not smoochy, but a long, intimate and passionate kiss. For a second I forget to keep fighting and that everybody including the teacher is watching. I yank my head away when I realize that.

,Ehm..Trey, I'd rather you focused on your group instead of Ava.' Mr Moules, a bald-headed guy with super big glasses said. ,Yeah..I was just bored for a second and needed to distract myself and Ava was lying there so perfectly tempting..I couldn't resist.' He turns around and strolls to his group which revolved around the Soviet Union. ,Asshole.' I mutter under my breath, but felt flustered and embarrassed inside.

Trey

In the following weeks, she denied every piece of gossip that we were a couple, I confirmed them, I couldn't keep my hands from her and had to either grope her or somehow feel her on me, of course we have been having sex outside of school, she was more into friends with benefits, and had threatened to quit, hitting it, if I continued to treat her in school like I did, I didn't stop, and she couldn't make her threat come true because I was that amazing. I couldn't tell what it was, but we just had that magnetic pull between, making us irresistible to one another. If this is what true love is, then I definitely love it...I love Ava. It was like magic...

..or two souls which were meant to be one.


End file.
